


Practice Makes Perfect

by MusicDiva2003



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean Winchester, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Jock Dean Winchester, Large Cock, M/M, Neck Kissing, Other, Power Bottom Dean Winchester, Rough Kissing, Siblings, Teen Crush, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicDiva2003/pseuds/MusicDiva2003
Summary: Castiel Has a date but has never kissed anyone. Him and dean have been friends for years but Dean has a major Crush on Castiel and offers himself for Kissing practice. It soon heats up.Its a bit of Fluff and a bit of Smut.The parents find out and... have been rooting for it all along?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Mary Winchester, Dean Winchester & Mary Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Michael/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this cute fluffy story.

Dean really didn’t want Cas going on his date tonight, but it didn’t matter, because here they were in Castiel Bedroom looking through every shirt he owned. 

Dean and Castiel had known each other since they were 5 years old and their Dads met through work. Deans dad was a mechanic and Cas’s dad was the accountant for Johns Garage. So, their Dads introduced them at a summer BBQ that the Winchesters hosts every year for their Street and by chance the Novak's lived three doors down from them. 

They spent literally every day together other than the three hours after School on Tuesdays and Thursdays as Dean had baseball practice those days and Cas had mathletes on Tuesday and cross-country practice on the Thursday. Which was fine because they met up straight after and went to get dinner at the Roadhouse. They Both wanted to follow in the steps of their father, even though Dean did have the secret idea that only Cas and his Mom knew about which was opening a bakery. Either way Cas would always be Deans Accountant whether it be at the garage or at a self-owned Bakery. 

They always spent their Friday and Wednesday nights together as well doing and helping each other with homework before heading off to where they both worked at the Roadhouse with their friends Jo Ash and Benny, benny worked in the kitchen and Ash and Castiel worked the tables and Dean and Jo worked behind the bar. Both helping with tables when it got busy and Ellen would take over the Bar. 

Life was good Dean and Cas fought like most friends but the longest they had ever gone without talking was 8 hours. Their mums timed it. Sam was only two years younger than them and already Dating for two years a hot little blond girl names Jess who was also on the Mathletes with Cas and in Deans lunchtime club of science. 

Dean and Cas took so many extracurricular activities because they both wanted to go to MIT. Dean no matter how many people thought he was the dumb one of the group always proved them wrong. He had A+ in every class apart from Advanced calculus which Cas was in fact helping him on and had already gone from a C- to a B+ which meant he was right on track to getting into college as it was only Christmas time. Dean helped Castiel with science and English. 

Anyway back to Castiels Date, Castiel had been on two dates already with a girl called Hanna from his Math's team, Dean wasn’t jealous much, where Dean had dated quite a few girls and two guys Cas had dated one girl called April for 4 months and never even kissed her. But ever since Summer where they had both continued to fill out and shoot up leaving Dean just one inch taller than Cas. 

Summer made Dean realize he had a massive Crush on his best friend and had been trying to hide that for the last Five months, which was hard and exhausting. But Dean couldn’t tell his best friend the loose him no no way. 

It was a Saturday night and Cas planned to take Hanna to the movies which always meant kissing in the dark cinema. But because it was Saturday Deans family was round at the Novak's to have Saturday night dinner. 

Dean could hardly bare his best friend being away from him on their weekly dinners as two family's meaning , Castiel and his older brothers Gabriel Michael and Lucifer and their younger sister Anna then Sammy, Deans younger brother along with Naomi and Chuck and Mary and John. 

Both their mums got on famously and so did their dads, which meant if Castiel and dean did date they would be overjoyed in fact they all had a bet placed on it. 

“Cas just wear the blue shirt it brings out your eyes” Castiel turned around two shirts in hand a White plain t shirt or a deep blue colored shirt that mad his black jeans and eyes pop and stand out “Oh and you look at my eyes often do you” Cas teased without knowing how much those words hit dean. 

“Cas I've known you for over 10 years yes I often see them” Dean chuckled away his blush. “I think she will try to kiss me tonight dean” Dean didn’t want to hear those words “Don't be pressured into doing anything you don’t want to do Cas” Castiel nodded “I do I guess I just don’t know how” 

That’s when Dean said the stupidest most idiotic thing he had ever said in his life and he wanted to slap himself for it “you could practice on me I've kissed people before” Dean thought he heard Cas mumble under his breath with bitterness “OH don’t I know it” no it was clearly his imagination. 

“would you mind that dean I mean I trust you do not laugh at me” Dean couldn’t belive he was saying yes! Even if this was the only time he ever got to kiss Castiel for the rest of his life he would be insanely happy about it. 

“Course I won't laugh Cas, just come here ok” 

Dean stood up and Castiel walked to meet him halfway across his room. “Ready Cas?” Castiel just nodded and they both leaned in and lips touch. 

It was close mouthed, but they kept bumping noses and foreheads and Hands didn’t know where to be placed. 

Until Cas kind of knew this wasn’t what Kissing dean should be like and he had no idea why he wanted to kiss Dean well this was just practice of course. 

He had enough and pulled away and said in his naturally gravelly voice “Dean let me lead, Please?” Dean nodded 

This time Castiel placed hand on Deans feminine hips he had always had but denied and liked to hide and pulled him in to kiss him again This time much better. They didn’t Bump noses or teeth in fact Dean didn’t know why but he let all control go to Castiel and normally Dean was a Dominant guy. 

It turned from slow and casual to a little faster, hand started to move ever so slightly up Deans waist and sides, Deans grip on Castiels arms loosened only for his hands to start rubbing up his arms. 

Hot breaths where coming out between them whenever they parted only ever so slightly to change the position of their lips. 

Reluctantly Castiel pulled away Dean thought that was it until Cas suggested something else.. 

“Dean I think I need to practice making out using tongue if that’s ok?” 

“whatever you need Cas” 

The temperature in the room felt 50 degrees to warm as Castiel dragged him back in by the waist and held him as close to his body as possible and to steady himself he threw his arms around Castiels neck. 

Castiel started kissing him hard and dean kissed back with just as much fight. Before Castiel ran his tongue along Deans' lips before given them a slight nip with his teeth, Dean couldn’t help himself as he let out a small moan. 

“Are you alright Dean” Castiel pulled away but not willing to give up the closeness. Which was fine by Dean as he unconsciously played with the longer strands of Jet-black hair that rested on Castiels neck. Dean gave a single nod before Cas pulled him back in before opening Deans mouth with his tongue. 

They fought for Dominance for a few minutes before Dean let in and let Castiels tongue explore his mouth, Dean continued to play with the back of Castiels head of hair which was secretly driving Cas mad as he found it extremely pleasurable. Dean nipped at him which made Cas moan this time. 

Cas couldn’t help himself as he backed Dean up against his wardrobe making a box fall to the floor with a loud bang. 

They ignored, it even though the adults and kids below looked up at the celling from where they heard a massive thump and put it down to the boys resiling around agin, as Dean nipped at Castiels bottom lip again and hold it in between his teeth this time. 

Castiel let out a predatory Growl one Dean had never heard before, not when resiling not when people called Dean dumb no this was pure sexual driven lust that came out of Cas’s mouth. 

After the growl Cas invaded Deans mouth again with more hunger than before Dean couldn’t help but let out a little whimper as he felt Castiels hard on rub against his crotch. Castiel moaned back. 

At this point they were both moaning into each other's mouth as they touched each other anywhere they could reach. Deans waist his hips his upper and lower back, and Castiels arms and neck and hair. 

Dean loved running his hand threw Castiels naturally messed hair and Castiel loved feeling Deans hands on bare skin. Infact he wanted to feel some of Deans as he lifted the back of Deans t-shirt and slipped his hand under. 

“Cas” Dean let out a breathy moan as he felt hands on him. This time he decided to try and flip Cas back against the wardrobe just to see his reaction Dean felt rather good being slightly submissive something he would never say out loud it worked but Castiel was feeling rather dominant in this moment so flipped Dean back around landing them against the door this time. 

Both turns caused things to fall to the floor. First a second box this time with shoes in and second time books as their arm bumped the bookshelves next to them. All items landing with loud bangs on the wooden floor. Causing the adults and teenagers sitting in the Livingroom talking before dinner was ready to look suspiciously at the ceiling again. 

Soon realizing they needed to breath as they pulled away. Both looked at each other not stepping back from the other as they couldn’t pull themselves away. Lips swollen, breath ragged, pupils blown and wide hair wild making both look ravished. 

Castiel leaned his forehead against Deans, Hot Breath mingling “I have a date..?” 

It came out as a question almost as if asking Dean if he should still go or if he should cancel. No That’s exactly what he meant Castiel can't hid his own feelings anymore and secretly Dean felt the exact same. 

“No, you arnt going anywhere” “Tell me why not Dean” 

“Because I can't let you go out with her when you should be home with me and kissing me. I would like to think you agree seeing as there is either a stick in your pants or I'd say you were happy to see me” 

“I am extremely happy to see you” they stared into each other's eyes again before Castiel lunged back in capturing Deans lips as his own once more. And in between kissed Castiel let out breathy moans and words. 

“Not” kiss “going” kiss “anywhere” kiss. 

They didn’t realize they were even moving until Deans back was against the opposite wall from the door and wardrobe. 

A picture fell this time. The Brothers and sister downstairs got fed up now and needed to know what was going on. The parents just stared after them knowing their kids would come back for a report only Michael and lucifer stayed with the adults as they were both more adult than teenager. 

Castiel removed Deans plaid and shirt before throwing his off as well leaving them both in just Jeans, Castiels tongue danced around Deans mouth caressing it. Castiel tapped the underside of Deans sides hinting for him to jump. 

Dean got the hint as he wrapped his legs around Cas waist as Cas held him up by the wall and his hands-on Deans perky bum. 

Meanwhile  
three teenagers stood outside the door getting ready to put their recording phone around the door to video whatever was going on in there. And when they pulled the phone back through the door crack, they were slightly shocked at what they saw. And rushed down to show their parents. 

Anna came into the Livingroom and rushed over to Naomi “Mum Mum guess what” 

“Well show us the phone then you three what are they doing up there I though Castiel was getting ready for his date?” Asked Naomi “Yes poor Dean had been so worked up and snippy all day since Castiel told him he wouldn’t be here for the whole night” 

The Men looked on slightly confused “What do you mean dear” John asked “Oh darlin you clearly see that Dean is in love With Castiel I think me and Naomi have known longer than our boys have realized their own feelings” Naomi nodded on in agreement. 

“Our boys our in love ?” asked Chuck John finishing the thought “With each other?” 

“YES” Naomi and Mary said. 

“Well our phone certainly has the proof!” Sam said with a slight blush brushing over his cheeks Gabriel also had the sam blush which was surprising cos GAbe was normally the cheeky one. 

Lucifer and Michael just let this one play out and sat back for the show. 

“OH SHOW US!!” squealed the women. The men added onto this rather quickly “As long as its not a live porno of our sons that is!” Mary and Naomi looked rather put out and looked at each other before saying “Well I guess..” 

“No its not a porno but look!” 

As the video was played in font of the adults on the room it was obvious was was going on. 

The video showed the moment the boys' shirts where pulled off as well as the kisses Castiel pressed to deans freckled golden kissed shoulders no matter the season Dean was always tanned and freckly. 

It also played the moment Castiel lifted Dean onto his hips before grinding the hard crotches together and kissing even though it looked like a rehearsed dance routine one they had done many times. Before it went further the men pressed stop on the video “Chuck” “John” Their wives moaned out at the interruption. 

“Huh I always thought Dean would be the more Dominant one” John said outload Chuck nodding silently their wives looked at them and laughed out loud. They didn’t notice but Michel was snickering at the mention of Dean being Dominant. 

“what are you two laughing about like crazy people” John asked 

“you really though Dean would top” 

John just nodded like he was right 

“Honey Dean Bakes pies and cakes and tarts and everything else, he nurtures and adores Sam, He Cleans the house, he cooks cos Im useless in the kitchen, He mothers all his friends, just because he likes cars and science and baseball does not make Dean completely Masculine” 

John just nodded he had no issue with his son being Gay or whatever he was, He would prefer to not know which way his son is Top or Bottom but hey oh well 

“Plus there was also the eight-hour incident last year at Halloween” The 8-hour incident refers to the longest argument Dean and Cas have ever had. 

“Oh yesss the party” Niomi continued 

“what party incident? I know about the lack of talking but what actually happened” The group looked around the women's eyes landed on Michel and smiled like the devils they were. 

“Right il just go get some ugh whiskey” Michel tried to leave quickly “OH No you don’t” Niomi said 

“Last Halloween we realized the full extent of our sons feelings to each other as the eight hour incident Dean went home crying he ruined his friendship forever and Castiel came home crying that Dean didn’t love him and didn’t want him anymore they were both drunk which was rather funny but the next morning they made up but it all happened...”  
Mary continued “Castiel walked on Dean Kissing Michel at the college party they went to last Halloween” 

Michel is blushing something he rarely does Naomi continued “Yesss I remember Castiel saying something about Michel having a hand somewhere it shouldn’t be” 

“Point is we definitely knew Dean wasn’t the Dominant one after being told of that encounter by our sons” John and Chuck were looking at Michel as if he should either be dead or had grown two heads. 

Before Michel could say anything on the matter, they heard a loud crash and extremely loud yelps from Castiels room and this time they thought someone was hurt so the adults bounded up the stairs and could only laugh at the scene they saw before them. 

Before the adults arrived  
Dean felt the hands on his arse give a squeeze and he let out a moan “Cas Cas do that again please hmm” Dean threw his head back. Castiel took this as an opportunity to attack Deans neck with light biting and kissing and some heavy sucking Dean gave another whine. 

“Cas Cas stop a minute” Cas stopped scared Dean had changed his mind he buried his head into Deans neck “Cas its nothing bad babe your making me feel so good. I just want to know if you're ok with this with us, this isn't like Michel I want a date not just a once hook up I've liked you for a long time now” 

“YA know I was so jealous of that last Halloween Michel having his hand down your pants feeling your cock” Dean blushed His legs still wrapped around Cas “He wasn’t feeling my Dick Cas he was fingering me open” Another growl came out of Cas “Only I'm aloud to touch you there now mine I want you forever your mine” 

“yours” 

“Mine” 

“kiss me babe” 

Castiel lunged back in again kissing Dean rough and hot the tension built but before long they where both about to burst through their zippers “Set me down Cas and take of your pants” 

Cas followed Deans commands “Your going to be a bossy bratty bottom arnt you Dean” Dean could only laugh and agree while taking his jeans of and stepping out of them both of them in Boxers Hard cocks could be seen through the material. 

“Cas you look massive, Can I, Can I touch?” Castiel nodded, Dean Moved forward again pulling Castiels cock out of his briefs “Babe you big” Castie was busy attacking Deans neck and shoulders leaving Kisses and hickeys all the way down. 

Dean kept rubbing slowly backing them up towards the bed. “Dean wanna fuck you Get my fingers in you spreading you open.” Dean let out a mixture of moans and whimpers hand never leaving Castiels length “I want that so badly babe” 

When they got back into a kiss Castiels legs hit the bed and causing them both to topple onto it all was fine if two 230ibs boys hadn't just fallen hard onto an already squeaky bedframe but they did and as they collapsed so did the bed. 

They had actually broken the bed without even fucking yet Dean and Cas went silent for a minuet while it kicked in what had just happened and how they landed in-between the two separate snapped pieced of the bed frame, Dean sat right on top of Castiels Cock with his own pointing straight towards Castiels face. 

They couldn’t help but laugh which abruptly stopped as the bedroom door sung open to reveal to the two teenagers a hoard of adults and children and to the Adults revealed a very destroyed bedroom, Books layed on the floor shoes scattered by the wardrobe and a picture frame lying on the floor and two very horny teens by the looks of it. 

Castiel quickly sat up and covered Deans hard on with his own hands then stopped when Dean moaned at the contact to his hard cock. “Not helping Cas” “sorry” 

They all just stared at each other before Michel tried to lighten the mood “Well Dean good to know your still a bossy bottom” Only Sam and Lucifer found this funny as the rest where distracted by the growl Castiel let out at the comment “Don't be touchy little brother looks like you already have someone to do that for you” This time Lucifer butted in which made Dean and the men Laugh. 

“Ok everyone out this moment is obviously ruined and we are now clearly no longer hard everyone out we will be down in a minuet” Castiel said in a firm no more arguments voice which made Deans deflated cock twitch against Cas’s firm toned stomach. 

They cleared out quickly closing the door behind them “Plan of action we will talk to our family's im then taking us back to your house and we are going to fuck all night long then order pizza when we are done, OK?” Dean could only nod his head in excitement. 

They quickly found their pants and shirts and packed a bag for Castiel to stay the rest of the weekend. They headed downstairs and where instantly greeted in a hug by their respected mothers and then the others mothers. 

“Oh we knew you boys would work it out!” 

“Yes oh Dean we are so happy you will officially join the family someday and not that gold-digging girl Hanna! We like you so much better” 

“Oh john! We may have another son officially in the future!” 

“YEs, Chuck another son oh we are so proud and happy!” 

The men could only nod “Dad you're ok with this? That I'm with a man?” Dean asked in a timid voice he always tried to be as manly as he could for his dads sake his Dad strode towards him and engulfed him in a hug “i could never be more proud of you” Dean let a tear slip before looking at Sam “Sammy?” 

Sam just ran towards Dean and Hugged him tightly “Dean you have a boyfriend” “Yes Sammy” 

They all laughed and hugged their two boys and their brothers , Before Dean pipped up “Well im glad you accept our relationship but have a nice Dinner we are heading home don’t come back to early you won't like it, but seeing as we broke Castiels bed we need somewhere to sleep” 

Sam butted in with “ Won't be much sleeping so don’t break your bed as well cos you're not using any of ours” 

“No promises Sammy” called Dean as they left 

“DEAN” 

“Have fun boys” called Mary 

“your both clean so have fun! Use Lube” called Naomi 

The men looked horrified and so did the children. “Ew mom” “gross mum” was heard from the remaining children before heading back inside. 

Ten minutes after The boys left for the Winchesters house a knock came from the door it was Hanna coming to pick up Castiel “Hello Mrs. Novak is Cassie here we have a date” 

Naomi never liked Hanna much so simply said “why no dear he's over at the Winchesters with Dean I believe by now Castiel has Dean pinned to a wall and fucking him bye now dear have a goodnight” Naomi closed the door promptly and smiled to herself. 

Castiel held up good on his promise and fucked Dean all night long with some Pizza breaks in between, The Winchesters had stayed in the spare bedrooms at the Novak residence that night not feeling willing to listen to sex noises from them all night long no matter how happy they were for them. 

But when they came back the next morning Novak's in tow they were greeted by the most domestic sight ever Dean cooking stacks and stacks of pancakes bacon and eggs and a healthy omelet for Sam while Castiel stood behind him coffee next to them with his arms wrapped around deans bare waist and torso humming hey Jude while they cooked Cas steeling bits of bacon every now and then and Dean slapping him with a spatula. 

Naomi and Mary both snapping videos and pictures for later wedding use. 

They walked into the school hand in hand after winter break and everyone was exited and delighted for them. AS where their friends. 

And their life was even better now that it was complete. 

Happily ever after ;) or shall it continue for our favorite duo 


	2. Should i do more Destiel one shots or a continue on?

Should i do a follow up? Like a sex scene or other people finding out? let me know or something


End file.
